


Автограф

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Тесей и Астерий неразлучны, и Загрей предпочитал приходить после них. Но в этот раз он пообещал Гипносу это знакомство и автограф, так что перетерпеть Тесея он мог. Главное, чтобы всё это не закончилось мордобоем, как в прошлый раз.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Автограф

Солнце уже достигло наивысшей точки на сегодня и собиралось клониться к горизонту, только-только поднявшись. Загреус поёжился, кутаясь в кожаную куртку. Зима не была приятной в этом году. А яркое солнце, словно издёвка, лишь подчёркивало холод. Ему стоило зайти в метро и там ждать Гипноса, как тот и предложил сделать ещё когда спускался в метро. Но уже прошло слишком много времени, чтобы он сдался и пошёл в тепло, тем более, светлая макушка должна была вот-вот появиться в толпе, отмечая появление приятеля.

Всё было бы куда проще, согласись Гипнос поехать с ним на мотоцикле. Они всё равно жили буквально в паре домов друг от друга. Вынужденно. Гипнос предпочёл бы жить в другом районе, ближе к семье, но так как он был личным ассистентом отца, то должен был находиться недалеко даже посреди ночи.

Как Гипнос всё ещё оставался единственным ассистентом отца оставалось загадкой для Загрея. И для всех остальных, если честно.

— Знаешь, тебе стоило просто зайти внутрь, хотя бы в кофейню рядом, потому что с красным носом ты очень смешной, но хотя бы он не стал синим! — сказал Гипнос совсем рядом.

Загрей чуть не отшатнулся, но он не собирался показывать удивление перед Гипносом. Потому что даже в голове назвать свои чувства честно казалось неправильным. Совсем точно не испуг из-за приятеля, который больше походил на призрака даже при свете дня.

— Возможно ты прав, я об этом не подумал, — искренне, без раздражения сказал Загрей. Про кофейню он правда не вспомнил, ну и к привычке Гипноса говорить крайне очевидные вещи он уже привык. Часто именно очевидные вещи ускользали от внимания. — Но ты должен был приехать минут десять назад, что тебя задержало?

— Э, ну, — Гипнос рассмеялся и отвёл взгляд. — Я уснул и в итоге доехал до конечной! Пришлось ехать обратно.

Загрей моргнул. Да, чего-то такого и стоило ожидать. Он вздохнул, улавливая в этом вдохе влияние Танатоса — он всегда так вздыхал, когда речь заходила про Гипноса. Улыбка на губах Гипноса не дрогнула.

— Ладно. Идём, — Загрей хлопнул его по плечу и пошёл в сторону спортзала.

Гипнос, как обычно, щебетал что-то на отвлечённые темы всю дорогу. И он всё ещё искренне удивлялся, когда оказывалось, что Загрей его слушал и что-то уточнял. Это было, в какой-то степени, забавно.

***

Загрей вышел из раздевалки с бутылкой воды в руках и пошёл к Мег. Она занималась растяжкой перед тренировкой, и он собирался к ней присоединиться.

— Что за пшиздик с тобой? Выглядит знакомо, — сказала она вместо приветствия.

— Привет, — а вот Загрей вырос в приличной семье с хорошим воспитанием, так что ответить на вопрос сразу не мог. — Это Гипнос.

— Имя ничего не говорит, — сказала Мегера, потягиваясь. — Кстати, тебе повезло, что Ахиллес застрял где-то в пробке, а то наворачивал бы круги на улице.

Загрей поморщился, представляя подобную пробежку. Конечно, это было бы лучше, чем стоять ждать Гипноса в одной точке — движение хотя бы помогло согреться — но по возможности подобной... разминки хотелось бы избежать.

— Он брат Тана.

Мег кивнула. Несколько секунд она продолжала тянуть ноги в шпагат, но затем резко подняла голову и уставилась на Гипноса, занятого с ноутбуком.

— Погоди, погоди, у него же два брата? И... — она нахмурилась. — И это его твой отец терпит?

— Терпит — вполне подходящее слово, — Загрей фыркнул, разминая шею. — Но Гипнос остаётся его ассистентом уже года три. Абсолютный рекорд Дома.

— Я его себе не так представляла, думала, он будет как Тан, — задумчиво сказала Мег. Гипнос заметил, что на него смотрят, так что поднял руку и помахал одними пальцами.

— Думаю, если бы он был как Тан, то три года на своём месте не просидел бы, — Загрей передёрнул плечами.

— А что он тут забыл? — Мег так и не сводила взгляда с Гипноса, который вернулся к работе. В воскресенье. Потому что конечно же он будет работать в воскресенье, даже хотя отец уехал. Эти круги под глазами явно не от хорошей жизни.

— Он большой фанат Астерия, и когда узнал, что тот ходит в тот же зал, что я, напросился со мной.

— И ты его не отшил?

— Я у него в большом долгу, — серьёзно сказал Загрей. Настолько серьёзно, что Мег замерла. — И это меньшее, что я могу сделать для него, чтобы хоть немного отплатить.

— Хах, — сказала она. — А я-то удивилась, почему ты решил прийти в это время, ты ведь на дух Тесея не переносишь.

— Угх, не напоминай, — Загрей поморщился и переключился на наклоны.

Тесей и Астерий неразлучны, и Загрей предпочитал приходить после них. Но в этот раз он пообещал Гипносу это знакомство и автограф, так что перетерпеть Тесея он мог. Главное, чтобы всё это не закончилось мордобоем, как в прошлый раз.

***

Тренировка была в самом разгаре. Ахиллес не так сильно удивился присутствию Гипноса — скорее озаботился тем, связан ли его визит с бизнесом или личными причинами. Но выяснив, что это что-то личное, кивнул и начал тренировку. И потому, когда красно-белая тень — опять бесшумно — появилась рядом, Загрею пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не ударить из рефлексов. Мег заметила и фыркнула.

— Он пришёл, пришёл! — тихо пропищал Гипнос, прижимая к себе ноутбук — с кучей ярких наклеек. Рабочий ноутбук, видеть который на столе рядом с всегда серьёзным и суровым отцом всегда было просто превосходно.

Загрей посмотрел в сторону входа, замечая Астерия. И, к сожалению, Тесея, который снимал видео в эфир инстаграма — потому что другой причины так оживлённо разговаривать с телефоном у него не было.

— Пять минут, — сказал Загрей и пошёл вместе с Гипносом ко входу. Ахиллес вздохнул и сказал Мег отрабатывать удары.

— Есть на чём ему расписаться? — спросил Загрей, Гипнос кивнул и откуда-то из огромной толстовки вытащил планшетник с бумагами и ручкой. — Ладно.

Говорить сейчас означало прервать или как-то запороть эфир — или запись — Тесея, так что Загрей ускорил шаг. Гипнос поспевал за ним без проблем — что определённо проще, чем за Отцом.

— Хэй, Астерий, — сказал Загрей громко.

Судя по тому, как перекосилось лицо Тесея, запись была успешно испорчена — ну и у него всегда такая реакция на Загрея. Тесей смог его победить всего один раз с того времени, как Загрей начал свою карьеру на Арене.

— Опять ты, — сказал Тесей, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что говорили не с ним. Как и всегда. — Разве ты не приходишь после?

— Я прихожу когда захочу, Тесей, — сказал Загрей, затем вывел перед собой Гипноса и положил руки на его плечи. Гипнос глядел на Астерия с таким обожанием, что казалось, будто он вот-вот начнёт прыгать.

— Ах, ты привёл моего фаната, — заговорил Тесей, сразу теряя всё раздражение. Астерий в это время уже переобулся и теперь стоял с двумя сумками в руках, как и всегда не особо заинтересованный в происходящем. Хотя его взгляд задержался на Гипносе — и точно на одном из стикеров с «минотавром».

— Нет. Астерий, это мой друг, Гипнос, он твой большой фанат, можешь дать ему автограф и сфотографироваться с ним?

Гипнос закивал, Загрей почти опасался, что его голова отвалится с тонкой шеи.

— А что насчёт меня? — спросил Тесей, определённо оскорблённый. Загрей не видел, какое выражение лица состроил Гипнос, но по тону сказанного дальше — хитрая улыбка, предвестник шалости.

— О, я буду рад получить автограф от Тесея, державшего титул чемпиона среднего веса несколько лет подряд, — Загрей поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но, кажется, Тесей не уловил указания на «победное прошлое», ухватившись только за титул. — Если можно, — он протянул планшет, всё ещё удерживая ноутбук, — «моему фанату от Тесея».

— Как там тебя зовут? — переспросил Тесей.

— Это не так важно, ваше имя — куда важнее.

Астерий фыркнул.

О боги, это было восхитительно. Загрей почти пожалел, что не записывал это на видео. Мег бы повеселилась.

— Благодарю, — Гипнос взял планшет обратно. — Не хочу вас больше задерживать, всё же тренировка очень важна для вас.

— Ах, ну что ты, всегда приятно пообщаться с фанатом. Ну что же, Астерий...

— Идите, — сказал Астерий, протягивая ему сумку. — Я немного задержусь.

— Ну что же, до встречи, мальчик, — Тесей с широкой улыбкой похлопал Гипноса по плечу — даже хотя «мальчику» было под тридцать лет — и пошёл в сторону раздевалок, даже не взглянув на Загрея.

— Что ты собираешься делать с этим автографом? — поинтересовался Загрей.

— Продам, — Гипнос пожал плечами. — Господин Астерий, я ваш большой фанат! Не пропустил ни одного боя! — счастливо защебетал Гипнос. — Конечно, не то чтобы я мог посещать все бои, но в записи они все есть! Прям все!

— Да ну, — Астерий фыркнул, но на губах играла едва заметная улыбка. — Ну что же, Гипнос, — и последний запищал, Загрей почти не догадывался, что он вообще в состоянии издавать такие звуки. — Автограф и фото?

— Да! — воскликнул Гипнос, и почти подпрыгнул. Ноутбук выскользнул у него из рук, но каким-то чудом он умудрился его перехватить. Сломанный ноутбук был бы очень не вовремя. — Ну, конечно, если вам удобно...

— Более чем.

Гипнос вручил ноутбук Загрею, затем вытащил листок с автографом Тесея и протянул планшет с ручкой Астерию.

Астерий подписал. Он очень неловко держал ручку — Загрей давно это замечал, но не был уверен, с чем это связано. Да и не собирался спрашивать. В это время Гипнос достал свой телефон и поморщился.

— Владыка Аид вернулся.

— Хах? — воскликнул Загрей и наклонился к телефону. И правда сообщение от отца. — А разве они с Никтой не должны были пробыть на переговорах до вторника?

— Закончили раньше, — Гипнос вздохнул. Затем включил камеру и вручил ещё один гаджет Загрею, подскакивая к Астерию, упорно что-то выводящему на листе.

— Господин Астерий! Я очень счастлив встретиться с вами! Сегодняшний день стал самым счастливым в моей жизни! Самым ярким моментом за последнее время!

Загрей задумчиво смотрел на новое сообщение от отца о том, что он ожидал Гипноса и Танатоса в офисе через полчаса, а также то, как Танатос ответил, что будет вовремя. А ещё подумалось, что Гипнос успел сбегать за кофе во время тренировки, потому что он не видел его настолько оживлённым и бодрым, кажется, никогда.

— Думаю, у тебя ещё вся жизнь впереди, чтобы говорить что-то такое, и вряд ли до этого она была плоха, — сказал Астерий и протянул планшет обратно. Гипнос радостно прочитал написанное, прижал к груди.

— Так, фотография, — сказал Загрей. Гипнос сам успеет прочитать сообщения в рабочем чате.

— Да-да, конечно, конечно, — Гипнос повернулся к Загрею и встал рядом с Астерием. Загрей усмехнулся от картины перед ним, и с того, как неловко стоял Астерий.

— Астерий, не знаю, положи ему руку на плечо, он не сломается.

— Э... — неуверенно сказал Астерий.

— А! — воскликнул Гипнос и откинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Астерия — А можно?

Ну что же, Гипноса в такие моменты и правда можно было перепутать с подростком. Астерий всё ещё выглядел неуютно, но затем фыркнул и положил руку на плечо Гипносу, который просиял ещё больше — хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё. Загрей усмехнулся и сделал несколько фотографий.

— Вы всё ещё здесь? — спросил Тесей. Гипнос сразу же развернулся к Астерию.

— Ещё раз огромное спасибо, я был безумно счастлив знакомству, — он поклонился и подскочил к Загрею, забирая у того ноутбук и телефон, сразу же просматривая фотографии. — Вау, Заг, ты научился фотографировать, ну надо же.

— Так уж и быть, обычно фотографии с фанатами я не делаю, но...

Телефон зазвонил.

— А-а-а, — Гипнос сразу же ответил. — Владыка Аид, хорошо долетели? Кресла в бизнес-классе были удобными? Не укачало? — спросил он, красным пятном проносясь мимо продолжающего рассуждать Тесея, что заставило того заткнуться.

— Я переодеваться, — сказал Астерий и пошёл в сторону раздевалок.

— Владыка Аид? — переспросил Тесей, глядя на Загрея, будто бы тот должен был что-то объяснять. Загрей не стал, вместо этого пошёл обратно к Мег и Ахиллесу, потому что тренировка продолжалась.


End file.
